Our Lifetime
by panie25
Summary: Their love wasn't loud, obnoxious or open. No it was quiet, subtle, and hidden. A dribble on their love during the ten-year time skip.
1. Chapter 1: Hands

**(A/N): To express my happiness that Ichigo and Orihime made canon, I've decided to make dribbles concerning their love leading up to the ten-year time skip.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, that right goes to Tite Kubo. I am just a grateful fan for the past 15 years.**

Hands

Their love wasn't loud, obnoxious or open. No it was quiet, subtle, and hidden.

A simple gesture was all it took to redefine their relationship.

It happened after defeating Yhwach.

It was when Rukia was bickering with Renji about a cut he received during the fight.

It was when Chad and Ganju came back from their battle to expressed their happiness at seeing Uryū.

It was during this small gathering of victory that Ichigo and Orihime's hand sought out one another.

There was no loud declaration or raging blush coming from the two teens.

Nope, just a small declaration of their mutual affections.


	2. Chapter 2: Walks

**(A/N):** To express my happiness that Ichigo and Orihime made canon, I've decided to make dribbles concerning their love leading up to the ten-year time skip.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, that right goes to Tite Kubo. I'm just a grateful fan for the past 15 years.

* * *

 **Walks**

No one really took noticed at first, how they would always gravitate toward one another.

Uryu noticed a few weeks before graduation. As Tatsuki, Chad and Uryu headed to lunch on the rooftop one day. Uryu decided to ask his friends if they noticed anything different with their two orange haired friends.  
"Have you guys noticed anything strange about Kurosaki and Inoue-san?"  
"Like what?" Tatsuki asked nonchalantly beside Chad. Chad looked toward Uryu with slight interest but said nothing.  
Uryu frowned, staring hard at the steps leading toward the rooftop. "You know... how they are always together?"  
Tatsuki tilted her head upward to stretch her neck.  
"I noticed it yesterday. I didn't even realize he was there. It's been so long that I've forgotten when he first started walking with us to school. It was like one day he was just there."  
Tatsuki paused at the door, turned, and smiled. Her hands behind her back latched onto the doorknob.  
"Even when I wasn't there to walk with her, _**HE**_ always walked with her." Tatsuki finished while opening the door behind her.

Chad nodded beside Uryu as they sat down at their usual seats.  
"I saw them last weekend at my construction site. Ichigo and Inoue were walking by, carrying grocery bags. Ichigo was smiling while Inoue was speaking…..that was when I knew."

Uryu was just about to comment when he heard Ichigo's scolding voice behind the door.  
"Inoue, you have to be careful. You can't forget to look at where you are going."  
"Ahh, sorry Kurosaki-kun. Sometimes the little blue men make me forget! I promise I won't forget next time!" Orihime declared just before a loud thud was heard against the door.  
"Don't go making promises you can't keep!" shouted Ichigo as he opened the door, revealing Orihime rubbing her head. All Orihime did was chuckle.  
Uryu observed the pair before quietly settling in his seat to eat his lunch.

The bell rung, signifying the end of school.  
Uryu let out a sigh as he packed up his things. On his way out of the door, some first-year theater students stopped him to ask a question about costume designs for their upcoming play. He politely lingered to answer all their questions, and even gave some suggestions. Satisfied they bid him farewell. Noticing orange by the front of the school. He paused in his step to look out the window.

Ichigo was walking ahead, his left hand holding the bag over his shoulder casually walking out the front gate. His pace slowed as the orange haired healer caught up to him. A bright smile on the healer's face as they headed to the direction of the healer's home.

"Tch" Uryu blew out. A slight smile emerging on his lips.


	3. Chapter 3: Scared

**(A/N):** To express my happiness that Ichigo and Orihime made canon, I've decided to make dribbles concerning their love leading up to the ten-year time skip.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, that right goes to Tite Kubo. I'm just a grateful fan for the past 15 years.

 **Scared**

Eyes widen.  
A broom discarded on the dirt floor, rapid feet hurried inside.

An intruder.

A shout.  
A cry.  
A gasp.  
A soft plea heard behind the closed door of the store front.

A silent pause descended upon the shop before a bolstering command is given. With quick precision, healing kidos were administered to no avail.  
"Damn it!" Screamed the intruder his reiatsu rising. A flash of wind passed by the Kido master before the shop door burst open.

Orihime Inoue was just about to leave the bakery shop to head over to Ichigo's workplace when she stopped in her tracks. Her eyes enlarged in surprise.  
A glared rested upon her before softening.  
"Onna"  
Her keys and purse discarded on the sidewalk as she disappeared with the intruder.

A breathless orange haired teen stumbled upon the scene a minute too late. Seeing the keys and purse his reiatsu pulsated.  
"Quick," commanded Yoruichi as she descended from the telephone lines. Picking up Orihime's things she shunpo away. "He's heading towards the shop."  
Wasting no time at all, the two raced to their destination.

Nearing the store Ichigo noticed his friends coming around the corner of the shop.  
"Ichigoooooo!" shouted his giant friend upon seeing him. The Quincy running alongside Chad.

"We came as fast as we can when we felt Inoue-san's spiritual pressure spike," the Quincy announced.  
Once they neared the store, they were not prepared for the sight before them.

"Ara Ara, you guys look like you are all in a hurry."

All eyes broaden in surprise. The man in the green hat stepped out from the front door.

"Urahara!" Ichigo, Chad and Uryu shouted simultaneously.

"My, My. You guys seem all shocked to see me".

Ichigo was the first to speak. "Just what is going on here!" he shouted to the shop keeper. "You've been in a coma since we found your ass and now you're up!"

"Oh ho! Didn't know you cared," Urahara joked, before pulling his fan out hiding his face from the group. "I just didn't feel like sleeping anymore or being called lazy..." he drew out the last word, staring hard at Goddess of the Flash. "Besides we are not here to discuss my condition. You are all here for a reason…..Orihime Inoue."

The three friends tensed at hearing her name. Ichigo more so than the others. Yoruichi just eyed at Urahara.  
"Cut the bullcrap! Why is he here?! And why did he take Orihime!" shouted Ichigo, his reiatsu rising taking on a dark aura.  
"Ichigo!"  
"Kurosaki!"  
Shouted his friends at the same time.  
"Calm down Ichigo!" commanded Yoruichi.  
Ichigo turned to look over at his friends, they were kneeling on the ground trying desperately to stand up. Calming down, Chad and Uryu were able to breathe again.  
"So scary!" amused Urahara. "Don't worry, Inoue-san is fine. If you don't believe me you can come and take a look."  
Stepping aside, he motioned for the three boys to enter the shop. Ichigo was the first to dash in, shouting Orihime's name.  
Yoruichi lingered behind with Urahara, looking over his body.  
"You should still be resting,"  
"Ah, to be so lucky to have the fastest woman alive be worried about me." commented Urahara smiling to Yoruichi.  
"Tch, you wish"  
"That stung," puckered Urahara behind the fan. "Also I couldn't let the princess be in any danger now can I? Since I owe _**him**_ and all." Snapping his fan shut Urahara turned and headed inside. Yoruichi trailing behind.

 **She** heard _**him**_ calling her. But her will was stronger. She will not let her opponent defeat her. With quick reflex she slammed her opponent down onto a boulder.

"Stop this!" She yelled to her opponent. "I'd say this once more! Do not disturb me when I am trying to save her! I can't heal her if I have to worry about your every move." Determination in her eyes set. "I suggest you let Tsukabishi-san heal you so that I can concentrate on healing _**our**_ friend."

Her opponent grunted, glaring at her before turning his head away and relenting. Tessai hurried over to him.

Satisfied Orihime turned to look at her friend on the ground whose green hair spread out behind her head; making her look like a bright sun. Her wounds slowly healing. A worried look cross over Orihime's eyes before a loud shout diverted her attention.

A shriek.  
A gasp.

Swords drawn.

"Grimmjow!"

"Kuuuuuurosakiiiiiiii!

A clash

A explosion.

Dust cleared underneath the training ground to reveal a yellow triangle between the two men as Urahara, Yoruichi, Chad, Uryu and Tessai look on.

Ichigo sent a questioning glare to the gentle healer, only to have the gentle healer glared right back at him.

Ichigo conceded after seeing Nel Tu behind her yellow dome. Sheepishly pulling back his sword, Ichigo turned to Orihime and smiled.

"Sorry, Inoue."

"Kurosaki-Kun doesn't think before…" Orihime started to scold but soon stop as Ichigo hugged her. Her head hitting his hard chest.

"Sorry, I got scared." Ichigo announced pulling her closer. Orihime too shocked at first, slowly allowed her hands to wrap around his waist.

An intake of breath behind them separated them as they all rushed to Nel Tu side. No one noticed the teal haired male to drop to the floor with his eyes closed, arms spread, and a smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4: A Year

**(A/N): To express my happiness that Ichigo and Orihime made canon, I've decided to make dribbles concerning their love leading up to the ten-year time skip.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, that right goes to Tite Kubo. I am just a grateful fan for the past 15 years.**

A Year

A year has passed since the end of the Quincy War.

A year filled with quietness and the occasional hollows.

A year of movie nights with friends and family.

A year of just living. No dangerous enemy to fight, no kidnappings and no leaving behind friends.

The Substitute Shinigami was officially off-duty.

* * *

It was weird the first month when nothing too big happened. Everyone waited, anticipated, yet nothing happened.

Rukia and Renji came and visited. Telling them all about the restoration process, and how they were grateful for Orihime's healing abilities. Her face showed absolute determination. She has grown all on her own.

The second month, nobody flinched when Orihime's spiritual pressure disappeared. Although, it was nice to know beforehand she told everyone she was leaving to Soul Society to train. Everyone waited with bated breath for Ichigo's response. All he stated was he'll wait for her return, leaving the auburn haired girl red in the face.

The third month, was the final visit from Rukia and Renji that year in Karakura. Everything was back to normal now, save a few reconstruction. There was no long cried out goodbyes, because it wasn't a goodbye, it was a see you later.

No matter the distances, bonds will forever hold their place.

The fourth month, Chad announced he was leaving to go train with the Fullbringers. He wanted to understand his powers and their origin. But in reality he wanted to become stronger so he could fulfilled his promise to protect his friends. Everyone understood, Ichigo more so than the others. At the end: new promises were made, and new goals started.

The fifth month, Uryu started to open up more to Ichigo. Although they still hated each other, there was a newfound respect for him. Uryu was able to tell Ichigo a little about his Quincy heritage and Ichigo was able to understand himself more. And sometimes, late at night when everyone is asleep, at an abandoned building you can hear the clash of a sword against arrows. And if you listened closely behind all those jabs, there is laughter.

In the sixth month, Tatsuki opened up her dojo. Karakura Dojo had the largest grand opening. Eager students waited in long lines to sign up. All her friends were proud of her, Orihime especially.

The seventh month, Ichigo was accepted to the medical program at Karakura University. Unsurprisingly, on the first day of class Ichigo nearly got into a fight when he saw Uryu in the front seat. However, he was glad to see a friendly face even if that said friend was an ass.

During the eight month, Orihime was promoted to head baker at her bakery job. Her talent in baking unusual concoctions has made the bakery a hit. Every week there was a challenge of who could eat the mystery bread that Orihime made. Most of the time Tessi was the winner of those challenges, and only one time was Ichigo the winner. He vowed never again do the challenges.

The ninth month was quiet since everyone was busy with their own thing. Even Keigo couldn't complain about meeting up, he too, was busy with work.

In the middle of the tenth month, Rangiku came for a visit, actually more like on a mission. The Shinigami Women's Association needed more funds. In order to do so, they needed more "pictures" for their magazine. And what better way to get people to tune into those magazine than a certain auburn haired girl at the beach. Needless to say Ichigo was NOT happy when a copy of that magazine flew into his bedroom. An certain auburn haired girl heard a mouthful that night via phone.

On the 15th of the eleventh month, a hell butterfly was sent to Urahara. Within a hour, Ichigo, Orihime, and Uryu were retrieved; Chad will meet them on the other side. On the other side, Rukia was just promoted to lieutenant. A celebration was in order. The night was filled with laughter, booze and unending friendships.

Rukia and Orihime spent the whole night by each other; talking, reminiscing, crying then laughing.

Renji and Ichigo were locked in a battle, fighting about who can out drink the other. Rangiku not far behind.

Tōshirō and Uryu looked on with disdain.

While Chad and Byakuya quietly sat back and observed.

At the end of the twelfth month, a squeal was heard at Orihime's apartment. Rukia just announced to Orihime that her and Renji were getting married. Orihime was talking a mile a minute to Rukia about the decorations, what color the bridesmaid dresses should be, and what kind of food they should have. Rukia could only smile at the affection.

* * *

A year of happiness and bliss.

A year of bonds reforging.

A year to reflect and grow.

A year spent being normal.


	5. Chapter 5: Names (Part 1)

**(A/N): To express my happiness that Ichigo and Orihime made canon, I've decided to make dribbles concerning their love leading up to the ten-year time skip.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, that right goes to Tite Kubo. I am just a grateful fan for the past 15 years.**

Names (Part 1): Rukia and Orihime

Orihime Inoue was currently battling with the cherry blossom leaves as it fell to the ground. Tatsuki watched a few steps away.

"How can she be so happy, after everything she has been through?," a voice called from behind Tatsuki.

Tatsuki doesn't immediately respond, instead she let question sink into her heart. A beat later she respond with a soft smile, "Don't you see it, Kuchiki-san?". As hard as Rukia tried, she couldn't see anything different about Orihime. However, then she saw it. It was small but once you saw it you couldn't unsee it.

"What is that," murmured Rukia.

"That? That is her light. No matter how hard life is for her; her abusive parents, her brother's death, Ichigo's death. Her light never goes out. It shines bright, maybe even brighter when she is in distress," Tatsuki said softly.

"She truly is beyond everyone, huh?" Rukia stated, before wiping a tear away from her eyes.

Tatsuki only nodded along, as they both walk toward the bright light.

Later that night in front of Tatsuki's house, Orihime and Rukia said their goodbyes to the karate teacher.

"Ahhh!," yawned Orihime as she stretched her arms, "this was a long day, Kuchiki-san, nee wasn't it?"

When Orihime didn't hear a response, she looked behind her, shocked to see Rukia bowing to her.

"Kuchiki-san?" questioned Orihime, as she carefully watched Rukia.

"In...inoue," Kuchiki managed to say before she rose her watery eyes to Orihime, "thank you."

"Ehhh, Kuchiku-san", Orihime stuttered out, her hands already clasped together by her heart.

"Thank you for being my friend _Orihime_." Rukia softly spoke while bowing one more time.

It wasn't long before Rukia rose up that Orihime hugged the short shinigami crying desperately.

That night, their relationship moved from nakamas to sisters as Rukia held onto Orihime through the night.


	6. Chapter 6: Phone Calls

**(A/N): To express my happiness that Ichigo and Orihime made canon, I've decided to make dribbles concerning their love leading up to the ten-year time skip.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, that right goes to Tite Kubo. I am just a grateful fan for the past 15 years.**

Phone Calls

One year later….

At 4:21 pm, in a quiet train, a phone rings.

"And then the little blue men came and took my cherry flavored sriracha sauce doughnut out of my hand. It just disappeared!" Orihime shows Chad her hands through the video chat.

"Uh."

* * *

At 6:42 pm, while eating dinner, a phone rings.

Uryu shows up on video chat.

"Sado, did you get the boxer shorts that I sent you? I hope they fit right."

"Yes, it fits."

"At least someone here appreciates my sewing" Uryu shouts before the phone is snatched away and all you see is orange hair.

"He gave me a freaking HAT! He said and I quote 'to hide your ugly hair!" huffs Ichigo while adjusting the phone to see his face.

"Well I quite like it, I think it matches your face Kurosaki-kun," Orihime announces behind Ichigo, "oh OHIYO Sado-kun!

"Ohiyo Orihime."

"Sado-kun, are those my bread I see.

"Uh," Chad nods to the video camera, "I like the melon flavored ones."

"Yay!" Orihime exclaims as she takes over the phone, "but watch out for the little blue men or they will eat it all!

The phone is once again taken away by Ichigo, "Don't listen to her, there was no little blue men, she ate them all.

"Kurosaki-kun! It was too the little blue men!"

"Inoue, I saw you eat them all!"

"Nah uhhhhh!"

"Uh yeah!"

The video changes as Uryu takes back his phone, behind him, Ichigo and Orihime are arguing.

Uryu shakes his head and states "I am surrounded by idiots."

* * *

At 12:04 am, in warehouse, a phone rings.

"Yo."

"Ichigo."

"You doing alright over there?" a certain orange haired friend asks.

"Good."

"Good, we are rooting for you over here," states his friend, "the next time I see you; we both will be stronger."

"The next time I see you, I'll be fighting by your side." declares Chad.


End file.
